


r and r

by casualbird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, kids being kids, killua would insist that none of this means he's gay but it totally does, little bit of character study, referenced zoldyck family unpleasantness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: Gon was good for that. For beingdamn beautiful,yes, Killua had to admit, but--He was good for the things Killua had never had.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	r and r

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me when in the timeline all of this takes place. if pressed i would say 'probably greed island has a waterpark'

In the course of growing up, Killua was made acutely aware that his family kept him from a trove of earthly delights. Waterparks, for example--he’s only ever been on a job, when a vacationing robber baron ‘slipped and fell in the locker room.’

Still, even the barest glimpse of it shimmered in his memory, the way that sun might glitter off a pool. 

More memorable was the sour, carsick resentment that bloomed in him on the way back to the airport, as he sat there _present_ and _correct,_ without the sting of chlorine in his eyes, the drip-drip-drip of water from his hair.

Best of all though, was when Gon took charge to rectify the matter. He’d flashed his Hunter license at the gate with a sunshine grin, taken Killua by the wrist and _dragged_ him to his prize, and they’d reveled in it. Screaming down waterslides, standing fast against the wave pool, holding hands down the lazy river. They’d whooped and hollered and double-fisted ice cream cones and it was _damn beautiful._

Gon was good for that. For being _damn beautiful,_ yes, Killua had to admit, but--

He was good for the things Killua had never had.

They went for a haunted hayride together, finagled a high-ropes course, built snow- and pillow- and sand- and blanket-forts, all in a fizz-giggling rush. Like a bucket list, if dying was ever a point of their concern.

The best of it, though--oh, it was lame.

Boring.

Gon had given Killua a maybe-date at each of the world’s most fabulous places, had run wild with him anywhere Killua’s whim demanded, and the best part of it was the _sleep._

See--it’d always been a utilitarian endeavor. A task to be commenced at a certain time, then ceased at another. Just another thing Killua had to do to upkeep his perpetual motion machine, and unlike, say, eating, it was never pleasurable, never easy.

Sleeping, he’d always thought, was hardest of all. Sure, he could hold live wires, could make his bitter toasts with strychnine, end whatever miserable lives needed ending on a given day. Cake.

But Killua’s childhood bedroom was a cold, cavernous place, so faraway and dark it may as well have been under the seafloor, in some strange abyssal zone.

It was quiet, too. Practically soundproofed, removed even from the nominally-human sounds of Illumi training, Mother shrieking. The walls even deadened Mike’s implacable bark, and Killua would clutch at the edge of his comforter, filed nails poking little holes into the fabric.

He’d always been confused as to why people talked about sleep as if it were life’s greatest indulgence.

And then he met Gon.

They laid down side by side, those three nights imprisoned in Trick Tower, and it was _different,_ and ever since then Killua needed to sleep at Gon’s side the way he needed to wear loud clothes, to curse and devour chocorobos. 

Gon was a bright thing even in sleep--always shifting, murmuring, clutching. He’d home in on Killua like the boy had his own gravity, inexorably waking with his face in Killua’s hair, their arms tangling together.

And he was _warm,_ like the embers of a campfire, sustaining and cheerful, the comfort unreal. And when Killua’s sleep turned fitful Gon would prod him, gentle, and ask _hey, is everything alright?_

It always was, too, just for the fact that Gon was _there._

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii! i hope you enjoyed!!!! this is for my friends and enablers down at the killugon server!!!
> 
> i love these dumb babies so much and i just want them to have a nice time doing all the stuff killua never got to do as a kid!!!
> 
> anyway, tell me what you thought, and if you like, come chill with me on [twitter (18+)](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) or my [new hxh server!](https://discord.gg/Vx9Uy3c)
> 
> much love!


End file.
